Unas Copas de Más
by BlackSky83
Summary: Incluso los peores enemigos pueden llegar a conocerse bien después de un par de copas, como fue en el caso de Tsuna y Xanxus. One-shot. Sin parejas. NO ES YAOI.


**Hey! Aquí otro One-shot ( estoy re inspirada haciendo One-shots xD) Este tema fue recomendado por Yuuka ( una guest) Y aunque no es exactamente lo que me pidió, espero que les guste a todos. **

* * *

><p>-Es un poco gracioso ¿No crees?- Comento un castaño, en su mano una copa medio llena, su mirada fija en la ventana.<p>

-¿A qué te refieres basura?- Contesto el jefe de Varia, en su mano una copa llena, su vista fija en el líquido.

-A nosotros, esto. Cuando nos conocimos parecías odiarme, y ahora nos sentamos los dos juntos a compartir unos tragos.- Su voz era pacifica, calmada. Unos segundos después tomo un poco de su copa, dejándola casi vacía.

-Si te odiaba.- El castaño miro curioso al pelinegro, mientras este solo suspiraba.

-¿Por qué? Entiendo que quisieras el título de Vongola Décimo, pero de ahí a odiar un joven de 14 que tenía pocas probabilidades de ganarte es un largo camino.- Se sirvió un poco más de licor antes de ofrecerle a su acompañante. Xanxus negó la cabeza, en ningún momento apartando la mirada del líquido en su copa.

-Lo tuviste todo a tu alcance, y ni siquiera moviste un dedo para conseguirlo. Es más, negaste el puesto durante dos años.- Gruño el mayor de los dos, mientras se tomaba su bebida de un trago y rellenaba su copa.

-Nunca lo pedí. No puedes esperar que un joven civil que sabe la historia de la mafia lo acepte así como así.- Aunque pareciesen en mitad de una discusión, este tema había sido tratado por ambos más de una vez. La única diferencia era que Xanxus se había pasado de copas.

-Mi madre me regalo a la mafia. Poco le importe como su hijo, el poder y la riqueza era más importante.- El castaño miro sorprendido a su compañero. Pocas veces hablaba el jefe de Varia sobre su pasado y los únicos que conocían toda la historia eran Nonno y Xanxus, y ahora estaba el protagonista de dicha historia contándole a un hombre que supuestamente odiaba.

-Al principio no sabía muy bien que pasaba. Sabía que tenía un poder especial, y sabía que ese poder nos había llevado de la pobreza a la riqueza. Pero de ahí en adelante era completamente ignorante al respecto.- El pelinegro volvió a tomarse la copa de un sorbo, pero esta vez no la relleno, prefirió coger la botella misma.

-Aun así escuchaba rumores. "El hijo bastardo" era como solían llamarme los sirvientes cuando creían que yo no estaba cerca. E incluso algunas veces lo escuche de otros subordinados.- Tsuna se mantuvo en silencio, sus ojos completamente fijos en la figura de su amigo. Él no sabía que se sentía ser un hijo bastardo en una familia de mafiosos, pero si sabía que como se sentía el ser rechazado.

-A medida que fuimos creciendo, nos empezamos a involucrar más con otras famiglias. Empezamos con cenas, pero eso fue todo a lo que yo llegue. En esas cenas los otros mafiosos solían solo hablar con Enrico, y era entendible, considerando que el seria el Décimo. Pero poco a poco también empezaron a tratar como reyes a los otros dos, ¿Pero a mí? Yo solo fui "El Hijo Bastardo" Nadie Importante. Nadie a quien tuvieras que respetar.- Xanxus apretaba cada vez con mayor fuerza la botella, hasta que finalmente esta exploto. El mayor cerró los ojos unos minutos, tratando de calmarse. Pero su intento fue en vano, ya que lo único que veía eran imágenes de su pasado.

**_FlashBack_**

_-¿Ya has considera a alguien para que sea tu guardián, Enrico?- Pregunto emocionado uno de los más jóvenes en la familia. _

_-No lo sé. Probablemente uno de mis hermanos sea mi guardián. ¿No es así, Xanxus?- Xanxus miro a su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa, pues esto ya lo habían conversado y Enrico había decidido que quería a Xanxus como guardián. _

_Aun así, antes de que Xanxus pudiese responder, los susurros iniciaron. _

_-¿El bastardo?-_

_-Estoy seguro que apenas tenga la oportunidad va a apuñalar a Enrico por la espalda. -_

_-No vale la pena.-_

_-Que lastima que Enrico elija a basura como él.-_

_Xanxus golpeo con fuerza la mesa, gritando algo sobre que ellos no merecían su presencia, nunca recordó muy bien lo que dijo pues sus pensamientos habían sido nublados por la ira. _

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-¿Xanxus?- La voz del Décimo saco al jefe de Varia de sus recuerdos,

-¿Estas bien?- La pregunta fue hecha en casi un susurro, pero Xanxus la escucho con claridad. ¿Estaba bien?

-Sí. Solo estoy hablando de recuerdos estúpidos sobre una estúpida vida que hace mucho deje atrás. Olvídalo basura.- Xanxus se tomó toda la botella de un trago antes de abrir la siguiente. El Décimo solo suspiro y pidiendo un poco del licor que Xanxus tenía en mano, empezó su propia historia.

-Al principio yo no quería nada de esto. No solo porque fuera la Mafia, sino porque mi padre estaba en ella. Temia convertirme en él.- Esta vez fue Xanxus el que miraba sorprendido y escuchaba atento al décimo. Él no sabía mucho sobre la historia entre el Leon de Vongola y El Décimo jefe, lo único que sabía era lo que todos los de la mafia sabían. Apenas había ascendido al puesto de Decimo, Tsuna había echado a su padre de Vongola.

-Cuando Reborn me contó sobre la mafia, mi primer pensamiento fue mi padre. ¿Por eso se había ido? ¿Por eso había abandonado a su esposa con un hijo de tres meses por trabajo? No pude evitar temer que me fuera a convertir en eso. Temí ser él. Después de todo de tal palo tal astilla ¿No?- Tsuna cogió su propia botella, y como Xanxus, se la acabo de un trago antes de abrir la siguiente.

-Hubo momentos en los que quise alejar la mafia de mí, momentos en los que odie a Reborn por haberme traído a la Mafia, por haberme presentado a mi actual familia. Esos momentos era cuando veía a mi madre llorar, no solo por la pérdida de su esposo a la mafia, si no también de su hijo.- Ambos adultos cogieron su tercera botella, ninguno de los dos notando que estaban mucho más allá de sus límites.

-Cuando me entere que el Noveno no era mi padre lo primero que sentí fue rabia. No porque perdiese todas mis oportunidades como descendiente. Lo que me enojo fue el haber vivido toda mi vida en una mentira, en ese momento estaba seguro que todos en la mafia sabían de esto y se burlaban a mis espaldas. Ese fue el día en que mis llamas cambiaron… Luego me culparon de la muerte de Enrico.- Lo último lo dijo en apenas un susurro, pues nunca le había admitido a nadie, ni siquiera al noveno, que él no había matado a ninguno de los hermanos. Tsuna por su lado no se sorprendió. Había investigado las muertes de los tres hermanos y había encontrado a sus culpables. Aun así escucharlo de la boca de Xanxus era mucho mejor.

-Me creían loco por poder, tan loco que incluso me culpaban de matar a los tres joven con los que crecí. Después de un tiempo me lo empecé a creer yo mismo. Poco después derrote a Squalo, y me volví jefe de Varía.- En la mansión los guardianes de ambos jefes empezaban a buscar preocupados a sus cielo, pues hace más de siete horas que habían desaparecido.

-Nuestras vidas han sido todo un caos ¿No crees?- Dijo con una pequeña risa el Décimo, mientras se terminaba su octava botella de la noche. Xanxus no pudo hacer más que reír un poco ante esto.

-Si es un poco gracioso que estemos aquí.- Comento Xanxus después de uno minutos. Tsuna asintió con una sonrisa antes de devolver su vista a la ventana. Ya era tarde.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.- Comento Tsuna mientras mentalmente intentaba contar la cantidad de estrellas que había esa noche.

-¿Una vez al mes no es suficiente para ti, Basura?- Tsuna alzo los hombros, no dando una respuesta concreta.

-Vendré la próxima semana.- Tsuna lo miro con una sonrisa, alzando un poco la botella que tenía en mano, como diciendo "Kempai por eso"

-Yo y nuestras amiguitas de estaremos esperando.- Dijo el Décimo, mientras señalaba las botellas a su alrededor.

-A mis guardianes nos les va a gustar esto.- Agrego Tsuna, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Seguramente esos paranoicos guardianes tuyos te estarán buscando en este momento.- Se burló Xanus, recibiendo un pequeño puchero de Tsuna.

-Seguramente lo están haciendo junto a los tuyos.- Concluyo Tsuna con una sonrisa. Xanxus se quedó en silencio, pues probablemente eso era cierto.

Los dos hombres brindaron una última vez, siendo el sonido de los cristales lo último que se escuchó en la habitación, al menos hasta que quince guardianes bastante enojados entraron de golpe en la habitación.

-Jamás tuvimos esta conversación.- Hablo Xanxus entre los gritos de los guardianes.

-¿Qué conversación?- Tsuna le guiño un ojo antes de ser arrastrado fuera del salón por sus guardianes. Xanxus no pudo hacer más que negar divertido con la cabeza. Su pasado era una autentica mierda, pero al menos esa basura había vuelto su futuro un poco más interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Fue un poco difícil escribir esto, pues Xanxus es un personaje muy difícil de escribir, aun mas si lo trato de poner sentimental, por eso los tuve que emborrachar xDDDDD <strong>

** Espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen alguna idea para un One-shot, no duden en decirme :3 Tratare de escribirla. **

**Díganme**** que opinaron sobre este One-shot y no duden en pasar por mis otras historias :D **

**Bye!**

**Nos leemos! **


End file.
